The resources required for the processing of video, in particular within the context of a coding of MPEG 4 type generate a great deal of time-consuming processing and, if the decoding is not performed at a speed sufficient to allow correct overall processing, real-time problems may possibly arise.
The use of high-level object languages (for example C++) rather than assembler language, for the programming of the processing algorithms, does not go along with optimization of this processing time.
Moreover, the employing of ever more complex MPEG 4 decoding modes, the addition of new video tools which consume a great deal of computation time requires optimization of the processing times if one wishes to steer clear of powerful processors, so as to limit the size and the cost of the circuits for the MPEG 4 decoding, for example customized circuits of ASIC type.